I'm in Trouble
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Alex Russo is now sixteen and says an on the spot spell in order to make Dean go back to her house but the spell didn't work out the way she had wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Good Day**

It's Friday morning and Alex is still asleep in bed. She had a good rest and isn't ready to get up yet and then her brother Justin started shaking her, trying to wake her up. 'My brother is a bother so dump on him a bucket of water.' Alex whispered and then heard a scream come from Justin. Alex couldn't help but laugh at her brother's torment.

Justin looked at his sister and then took a deep breath. "Alex, do I need to get dad?" Justin asked through shivers.

Alex sighed and then sat up. "Fine I'm up. By the way, have a good shower?" Alex asked getting out of her bed.

"I would get you back for that Alex but that would mean making more pain for me." Justin then left the room quickly.

'Yeah, he may be a dork but he isn't stupid, not completely anyway. If he ever tries to wake me up again, he'll get his." Alex said to herself as she stretched and then quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Good morning everyone." Alex then sat down and grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard.

"You sleep well honey?" Her mother asked seeing her daughter's cheerful mood.

"Or was it from splashing Justin with water using magic this morning?" Her father added in quickly.

Alex thought for a second and then answered. "Yes and does this mean I can splash him with water every morning as long as I don't use magic?"

"Yes, I mean no. You know Alex; you should really be nicer to your brother." Jerry said staring at his daughter and seeing her cereal pour itself. "And pour that yourself Alex." Jerry added.

Alex gave a small huff and then grabbed the box. "Fine, I'll pour it myself and as for being nicer to Justin, probably not."

"Alex, go straight to school this time and don't be late." Theresa said heading downstairs.

"Fine but I'm going to use magic to get there." Before her parents could say anything, she snapped her fingers and she was gone. When she appeared, she found herself in the girl's bathroom. "That went better then last week when I ended up in the boy's bathroom which I'm still not sure how I managed that. At least this time I aimed for the girl's bathroom which may have been the problem last week. I wasn't aimed for anywhere specific." Alex then looked down and found herself standing in one of the toilets. "Though my aim could still use some work." She gave a shiver and then hopped out of the toilet. 'Good thing they clean these every weekend.' She thought as she left the bathroom. She opened the door and immediately ran into Dean. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Russo, so I was thinking, you want to see a movie tonight?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to ask but yeah. See you tonight at five." Alex said as she walked away hearing her boyfriend say yeah.

That night after school, Alex ran upstairs and got changed for her date tonight with Dean which she spent an hour after school trying to convince her dad to let her go. After an hour of looking for something to wear, she finally found what she wanted. She grabbed some black jeans and a black turtle neck shirt. It is an unusually cold day and so black seemed appropriate. Ok so the weather had nothing to do with it, she just wanted to be able to stay warm in the theater and being able to snuggle up with Dean would make her warmer, faster. Alex quickly ran downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. "I got it." Alex yelled as she ran toward the door but unfortunately, Max got there first.

"Hello Dean. Alex has been waiting for like, ever to go out with you again." Before Max could continue, Alex covered up his mouth with her hand.

"Little brothers, what's a girl to do." She then shoved Max away and gave him a look and then turned back to Dean. "You ready?" Dean nodded and the two left.

"So Justin, we going to spy on them?" Max asked with hope in his eyes.

"You can but you should know by now that it isn't to bright to do something like that to Alex." Justin said and then sat down and started reading a book for school.

"That's why you're going to go with me. If you go, she can't get me." Max looked at Justin as if Justin just missed something. Justin, Jerry, and Theresa all gave him a confused look and then went back to what they had been doing.

"So what are we going to be seeing anyway?" Alex asked leaning against the window of the passenger seat.

"We're heading to my home so that you're brothers can't spy on us and don't worry, you're parents know." Dean said with a smile.

"How did you convince my dad to" Dean quickly cut her off.

"It didn't take much, all I really know is that if you're brothers do something, you get them back for whatever it is that they did and so you're father agreed to let you come over so that your brothers would live to se another day. That's what your father said anyway. You are apparently mean to your brothers." Dean said as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Yeah, I kind of am but they deserve it and it's not like I would ever kill them. I might break their spirits a little but nothing harsh." Alex said and then got an odd look from Dean but ignored it. "So what is the movie anyway?"

"You said that you have always wanted to see the grudge right?" Alex nodded and then Dean continued. "So how about that then and yes, you're dad gave me permission to let you watch it with some help from your mother." Dean explained.

"Then let's watch then and have I ever told you that you're the best." Alex closed the distance between the two as they walked inside.

"Nope but that's good to hear." Dean grabbed the movie and put it in. Then both of them cuddled up next to each other. As the movie played, Alex would squish herself into Dean and even look away at some parts. Dean offered to change the movie but Alex refused. After the movie ended, Dean took Alex home.

"Hey, you want to stay for a little while?" Alex asked with some hope of him saying yes.

"Sorry, I've got to head home after I drop you off." The rest of the ride was in silence and once Alex got out and saw that Dean was far enough away, she smiled. She thought for a minute and then said a spell. 'Dean and I had a fright, make sure that he comes back tonight.' Alex thought for a second and then shrugged and figured she wouldn't try to hard.

The next day, Alex woke up and screamed. She quickly woke the person next to her up. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: So this would be my first Wizards of Waverly Place story. I almost feel like I may have rushed it a bit though it is late. Anyway, I hope this story comes out as good as it did in my head. Please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Punished**

Dean woke up rubbing his eyes but did hear the person's question. He looked to the left of him and when he realized that it's Alex next to him, he shot up. "What do you mean, I'm in" Dean looked around and noticed that he isn't in his room. "What am I doing here?" Dean just continued to look around shocked.

"You don't know why you're here?" Alex asked confused and then she heard footsteps. "Dean, you had better go before my parents get up here." Dean was just about to jump out of her bed when the doors to her room flung open and both Alex and Dean looked in that direction. "I know this looks bad." Alex said.

"You're right Alex, it does look bad." Theresa folded her arms as she said this.

"Dean, bed, Alex." Jerry said pointing to Dean, then the bed, and then Alex.

"I swear this wasn't my fault. Actually, we're both confused as to why he is here." Alex responded as her brothers came into the room.

Jerry looked between Dean and Alex and could see that for once Alex is actually telling the truth which he is relieved by. "Dean, I would like to talk to my daughter and don't worry, I wont mention this to your parents and yes, you can still date my daughter." Jerry then turned to Alex and waited until Dean had fully left. "Alex, I obviously can't ask what happened since you are confused as well but I can ask what you did last night."

Justin stood there shocked by everything but snapped out of it when his dad asked that last question. "Yes Alex, what did you do on your date?" Justin asked with a smile on his face.

"I'd tell you but then you should know already Justin." Alex sighed and then turned to her father. "You know what we did dad, why should I tell you what you already know?"

"I mean from the time that you got home from the time you went to sleep?" Jerry corrected his daughter.

"Oh that." Alex said with a chuckle. "I came home and asked Dean to stay for a while but he had to go home and so I used a spell to bring him back but of course it didn't work right away and so I didn't think any more of it." Alex thought about it and it came to here. "Oh, it did work. Well at least I can say that I didn't purposely sleep with my boyfriend." Alex said in her usually happy tone.

"No Alex, this is not ok. This is why there are rules about using magic but you just can't resist can you. You always have to use magic when ever you feel like it and now because of it you may end up pregnant. You know what; you're grounded for a month." Jerry screamed and then walked out of the room.

Alex eyes filled with tears as her dad yelled at her and then walked out of the room. Her mom and brothers followed shortly after. 'Daddy has never yelled at me like that before even when trying to teach me how to fly the magic carpet." Then Alex looked under her sheets and sighed. 'I at least have all my clothes on still so there would be no way that I could be pregnant.' Alex slowly got up off her bed and grabbed some clothes absent mindedly and then made her way to the shower. 'I got to sleep with my boyfriend next to me and I didn't even have to try on that one. That's a good plus and without…the extra stuff, anyway.' Alex thought as she stepped into the shower still shaken by her father yelling at her. 'I'm going to make dad happy again and so I need to get to school on time today.' Alex hurried through her shower and then got out and got dressed. She quickly grabbed something to eat and then headed the rest of the way downstairs. "By dad, by mom, I'm off to school." Alex then turned toward the door but got grabbed by her father. Alex turned and saw her father looking at her. "Yeah daddy?" Alex gave him her innocent eyes.

"You're not going to school for the month Alex." Jerry said

"Oh wow, I thought you were going to punish me again but I'm cool with not going to school for a month. I guess I'll just head back to bed then." Alex then turned to head back upstairs but was grabbed by her dad again. "What is it dad?" Alex turned to face her father and doesn't like the look he is making.

"You're not going to school because then you'll just spend all the time you can with Dean there since you know you won't be able to when you're home. No you're going to stay here and away from Dean." Jerry said

"So you're only keeping me home to keep me away from Dean. I guess if I sleep all day then the month should go fast." This time Alex didn't get the chance to leave.

"That's not the only reason Alex. You're going to spend all your time here at home doing you're wizard training which we all know you hate now march." Jerry said pointing to the lair.

Justin and Max just came down the stairs to see Alex going to the lair with their dad right behind her. "Mom, why are they going to the lair?" Justin asked confused.

"Your father is keeping Alex away from school and away from Dean which will also give Alex more time in her wizard training." Theresa sighed and shook her head as she went back to work.

"Daddy's little girl is actually in big trouble. I could enjoy this." Justin said as he high five Max and then they walked out of the building.

**A/N: This isn't the only trouble Alex gets into. Also I may or may not finish my W.i.t.c.h story that I'm working on since not many seem to actually be reading but I will wait a few weeks before I decide to since it is finals week, for me anyway. So anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more then just three a chapter. So please review and to those that have reviewed, thank you and please continue to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stupid**

Alex and Jerry went into the lair and sat down and then Alex had a question. "Dad, I'm surprised that you didn't get angry with Dean. Usually you'd be all protective of me and everything but instead all the blame started at me."

Jerry thought of how to answer this for a second. "Alex, I don't think Dean is stupid enough to sleep in your bed in our house."

"You just called me stupid." Alex then ran out of the lair crying leaving her dad confused. Alex ran upstairs past her mother and then up the other stairs and into Justin.

"Whoa Alex, hold on." Justin grabbed onto Alex's arm and kept his grip as she tried to get away. Justin then pulled her closer and into a hug. "Alex, what happened?"

Alex looked up at Justin and then pushed him away, she tried to anyway. "Why do you care?" Alex shot angrily at him.

Justin shrugged off her anger and frowned sadly at her. "Because I'm your brother and no matter how much we pick on each other or make fun of each or even get onto each others nerves; I love you. I don't like seeing my little sister hurt." Justin wrapped his arms tighter around her and then saw a small smile creep onto Alex's face.

"Thanks Justin but it doesn't help any. Dad said I'm stupid." Alex looked away and let some more tears fall.

"That doesn't sound like dad." Justin thought for a minute and then asked. "What did he say exactly?"

"Dad said that Dean isn't stupid enough to sleep in my bed in his house. He may not have actually said to me that I'm stupid but he did imply it." Alex said as she let more tears flow.

Justin had to think on how that sounded like he implied that Alex is stupid and then he knew. "So it sounded like he said that dean isn't stupid enough but you're stupid enough to let him." All Justin saw was a nod and then he sighed. "I'm sure that dad didn't mean it that way Alex, he loves you." Then a memory came to him about what their father had said to their mother. "You remember when dad said that marrying mom was and impulse and everything?" Alex nodded and so Justin continued. "Well there you go; dad isn't the best with words."

Alex pulled away from Justin and smiled at him for a few seconds and then frowned again. "I don't care, how could he say something like that. I'm his daughter; he needs to learn to say things better." Alex then broke down crying again.

"I never imagined that dad could hurt you so badly. Why don't you go to school and be with Dean for a while and I'll talk to dad." Justin suggested hoping that that would make her feel better to be with Dean.

"I don't feel like it right now Justin but then again, if it gets me away from dad, then I'd be happy to leave." Alex then got ready to transport herself to school when a thought came to Alex. "Why aren't you going to school?"

Justin smiled at her and chuckled. "I thought I'd ditch today specifically to help you out. I know, that doesn't sound like me."

"Thanks for being here for me bro." Alex then disappeared and reappeared in school. She turned around and ran into Riley. "Sorry Riley."

"Hey, don't sweat it, I wasn't really looking either. So how are you and Dean?" Riley asked curiously.

"We're great; anyway, I had better get to class. I'll see you later." Alex waved goodbye and turned the corner.

Riley stood there confused. "Since when does Alex have to get to class?" Riley asked out loud and to himself as well. He then turned around and everything went black.

Alex quietly snuck her way into her family class that she had gotten into for reasons she wasn't sure of. Then a thought came to her. 'I hope that this class isn't a jinx for me. I mean how ironic would it be if I actually turned out pregnant.' Alex then gasped and whispered to herself. "I just know that that's going to come back to haunt me." Just then she was snapped out of her thoughts by Mr. Laritate.

"Miss Russo, what are you doing here? Your parents called and said you would be out for the month?" Mr. Laritate asked confused.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck and frowned a little. "It's a long story; I'd rather just not talk about it or about much of anything right now." Alex said depressed as she looked at the desk in front of her. Mr. Laritate shrugged and then went back to teaching which Alex paid attention to. After class, Alex met up with Dean. "Hey Dean."

"Alex, how are you?" Alex let a small tear fall from her face. "It's that bad?" Dean asked worriedly.

Alex shook her head and then hugged him. "I've had a bad day, that's all." Alex and Dean hugged for a while and then Alex had a thought. "Could you and I leave school for the rest of the day so that we can talk since I don't know if I'll see you after today or not?"

Dean shrugged and then nodded and the two left the building not noticing the person watching them. The two walked to the park and sat down on a bench. "So what's going on Alex? Your father said it was ok if we still dated, so why wouldn't I see you again after today?" Dean asked going back to Alex's earlier comment.

Alex took in a deep breath and then started talking. "My dad grounded me for the month so that I wouldn't see you while I'm grounded. It's not just you, I'm sure my dad wouldn't let me see Harper either. Anyway, I asked my dad why he hadn't gotten mad at you." Alex continued her story and when she had finished, Dean gently kissed her making Alex smile.

Once again, neither noticed the person watching them.

**A/N: Ok, so the last few days, I haven't had anytime with the computer either because of school or because my parents have had it all day. Please review and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare and Guilt**

That night, Alex returned home with her father waiting for her. Alex looked away from him and headed upstairs without a word. "Alex, let's talk. I didn't mean for it to sound like I called you stupid." Alex heard her father say but ignored it and headed to bed. Once she sat down, her stomach started feeling weird but figured that it was from not eating much that day. After about an hour, Alex finally fell asleep. That night, Alex hadn't slept well.

That morning, Alex walked downstairs and into her father. Her father turned to her and shook his head. "Watch it you stupid child." Jerry then pushed Alex to the side and disappeared. Alex wasn't sure whether to cry or become confused by her fathers' sudden disappearance. Alex shrugged it off and the next thing she knew, she is at school.

'Weird.' Alex thought as she walked around and then felt an odd pressure near her stomach. She looked down but didn't see anything and took the pressure as gas and continued to walk. As she walked, she could hear people talking about her.

'Alex is totally going to have a baby.' One person said and then the other person started to talk. 'I know; that's totally something Alex would do.'

'What, I would never get pregnant at my age.' Alex thought even more confused then before and then she ran into Dean. "Hey Dean, what's going on?"

"What is wrong with you Russo? Now thanks to your stupidity, I'm being harassed by people. Thanks a lot for nothing witch." Then Dean disappeared.

Alex woke with a start and then looked at the clock to find that it reads five thirty. Alex took a deep breath and then felt nauseas. She stood up from her bed and rushed out of her room but before she could make it to the bathroom, she threw up all over the floor. Alex then fell to her knees and continued to throw up. After about thirty seconds passed, Alex couldn't find the strength to move and then collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

Justin woke up at six thirty and headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when he smelled something sickening and so he plugged his nose and followed the smell. When he reached the smell, he found Alex on the ground in something that he couldn't make out from where he is. "Alex." Justin ran over to her and picked her up and dragged her over to the couch. He then looked at what it was that she was lying in and found it to be throw up. Justin looked over at his sister worriedly. "Alex." Justin said gently to himself and ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. Quickly he ran over to Alex and cleaned her up the best he could before going to clean up the vomit on the ground.

Alex slowly came to and found herself on the couch wondering how she got there. She looked up over the couch and found Justin on his hands and knees doing something. "Justin, what are you doing?" Alex hadn't been loud enough as Justin hadn't heard her. "Oh my head." Then Alex got a whiff and could smell her vomit. This made her feel even more sick and she threw up again onto the floor just as Justin walked by.

"Oh come on." Justin complained and then walked over to Alex. "Alex, are you ok?" Just as Justin asked this, Jerry and Theresa came into the room.

The two gasped at the sight and ran over to Alex. "Alex honey, are you ok?" Theresa asked seeing Alex looking drugged up.

Alex weakly looked up but had no emotion on her face. "I didn't get any sleep last night mom. All I really remember is dad calling me a stupid child and then people talking about me. Oh and then Dean called me a witch and then I woke up and fell asleep again." Alex then let her head fall.

Justin looked at his sister and then finished off what he thinks happened. "I think that after Alex woke up last night, she tried to make it to the bathroom. Before she made it, she threw up. When I woke up this morning, I found her lying in her own vomit." Everyone but Alex shuddered at the thought. "I'm guessing that's why she smells so horrific. I did my best to clean her up but the best choice would be to have her change clothes." Justin then got up to clean the rag so that he could clean up the new vomit on the floor.

Theresa looked at her daughter and then slightly irritated at Jerry who looked at the ground sadly feeling like he may have caused some distress with his daughter. Theresa picked up Alex and took her to her room to change her. After Alex was changed into some clean clothes, Theresa grabbed a warm wash cloth and cleaned Alex's face. After that was finished, she walked out the door and down to the substation to put up the closed sign.

Jerry watched as his wife walked past him sadly and then Justin walked over to him. "You know dad, you never meant for Alex to think of herself as stupid. However it would be good if you apologized to her."

"I tried to last night Justin but, she ignored me." Jerry fell onto the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I can't say I blame her completely but I don't blame you either dad. Things have become just one big misunderstanding. Keep trying to though, for her sake." Justin then got up and left Jerry alone.

Jerry slowly walked over to the fridge and opened it to grab some pudding but then decided against it and closed the fridge. Just as he closed it, thunder could be heard and the rain started coming down. Jerry looked in the direction of Alex's room, though he couldn't actually see her room, and spoke quietly. 'I'm sorry Alex, so sorry.'

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alex Taken**

Alex woke up two hours later and walked into the kitchen feeling very happy. Then she saw her father and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Love you daddy and I forgive you." Alex then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went onto the terrace. When she got there she heard a noise below her and then her father grabbed her shoulder. This startled her and Alex flipped around. "Oh, hello daddy."

Jerry didn't say anything and then hugged Alex. He let a few tears slipped down his cheek and then he backed away. "Alex, I love you very much and though you already said that you've forgiven me, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply that you're stupid. You're very bright Alex and I need you to know that."

Alex smiled happily and then hugged her father again. "I know that I do stupid stuff and that spell I used was definitely stupid. I know you never said that I was stupid and I'm sorry that I got all dramatic. You know, that's not something I usually do or ever do actually." Alex then turned around and leaned against the concrete railing. "Dad, could I be alone for a while to think." Jerry said yes and then left happy to see his daughter happy again and apparently feeling better. Alex stood there for a while before she noticed that it had been raining but didn't really care. Just then Riley popped up and jumped over the railing making Alex jump backward a bit. "Riley, how did you get up here?"

Riley looked confused for a second and then shook his head. "You my dear will pay for ruining my chances. If you wish to know what I'm talking about, come and meet me in the alley to the left of the school." Then Riley jumped over the railing and disappeared.

"That was weird but I do want to know what he was talking about." Just then a knock came to the glass door. Alex turned swiftly to see Harper there. "Harper, what are you doing here?" Alex said walking up to the door and opening it so that she could talk to Harper but also get inside. The water on Alex stared dripping off her and she quickly grabbed a clean and dry kitchen towel and dried her hair and did what she could to dry off the rest of her. "Harper, why aren't you at school?"

"The school has been closed due to a giant black cloud. Anyway, was that Riley I saw jumping off the terrace?" Harper looked at where she had seen him and couldn't imagine anyone jumping from that height.

"Yeah but he was off" Alex then paused and looked at Harper. "Did you just say giant black cloud?" Alex asked making sure she heard right. Harper nodded. "I have to go." Alex then ran to her room to grab a raincoat and then ran right past Harper. "I have to go Harper." Before Harper could say anything, Alex ran out the door and headed downstairs. She then ran into Dean. "Hey Dean, can't talk, got to go." Alex ran right by Dean and out the door.

This made Dean worry a little and then quickly went upstairs. He knocked on the door and Harper answered. "Harper, do you know where Alex has decided to head off to because she just blew me off and said that we could talk later."

"It either has something to do with the black cloud around the school or Riley." Dean raised an eyebrow at hearing this and Harper continued. "Riley was just on the terrace talking to Alex but then he jumped over the railing. You didn't see him down there did you?"

Dean shook his head and then knew something was wrong. "Something is wrong Harper, we need to grab Alex's family and tell them." Harper nodded and the two split up to get the rest of her family.

Alex had been running for a while not in the mood to use magic and had started shivering. 'I should totally just use magic right now.' Alex thought and then saw the school and changed her mind. "No point in it now, I'm almost there." Alex walked to the alley to the left of the school and walked in. "Ok Riley, what's up and what did you mean?" Just then Riley walked over and then fell the ground. "What the? What's going on here?" Alex asked and then heard a chuckle. "I know that laugh." Before she could say anything else though, she froze.

The Russo's, Dean, and Harper al drove off toward the school and made it there in time to see a big flash by an alley to the left. The parked by the school and everyone got out. Jerry ran to the alley and found Riley on the ground. Jerry quickly ran over to him and picked him up. "Riley, come on, wake up."

Riley started to flutter his eyes open and found Jerry holding him but it didn't really register. "Where am I?" Riley asked still not fully awake.

"You don't know why you're here?" Riley shook his head and this made everyone worry even more though it worried the Russo's the most. "What was the last thing you remember Riley?" Jerry asked fearfully.

"The last thing I remember is talking to Alex and then turning to go to class. After that, it's all a blank." Riley said finally awake enough to stand up on his own.

"Riley, you go home and relax." Jerry then shoved him off and then turned to his family. "Theresa, you take Riley home. Harper, Dean, go with her.

Dean then shook his head. "Sorry mister Russo but I'm going with you. I want a piece of the person who took Alex."

Theresa and Max picked up Riley and took him home and then got back home just as Professor Crumbs appeared. "Oh good, you're hear. Where is the rest of the family?" Before Max or Theresa could answer, Professor Crumbs started talking again. "We have a great problem Miss Russo. Evilini is back. I would have told you sooner except that we hadn't known until now. It's a long Story."

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews and for those that haven't been reviewing, I wish you would. All well, thanks for reading anyway. I appreciate it and I hope you still continue to read. Thanks to those reviewing and please keep it up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'll Be Ok**

Alex unfroze and looked wearily around the room she is in but couldn't figure out where she could be. 'Where am I?' Alex asked herself as she tried to stand up but fell back down. "What happened to me?" Alex asked out loud and then a voice answered.

"Revenge happened Alex." Evilini then walked to the front of the entrance but didn't enter.

"What do you mean Evilini?" Alex grabbed her head as she started feeling a little dizzy.

"You should know what I mean Alex or didn't you pay enough attention at school before I was carried off for trying to take your brothers powers?" Evilini said still standing in the entrance. "You Alex Russo ruined my chance of having more power and since I can't have your brother's power, I'll have to settle for second best." Evilini smiled and then gently gave the wall a pat.

Alex thought for a minute and then grew wide eyed and then grew angry. "You took my power didn't you? That's why I'm so out of it right now." Alex yelled and then calmed down as she began to think. "This was supposed to be out of revenge." Alex said and then smiled.

Evilini caught onto what she said and grew confused. "What do you mean by supposed to be? It is out of revenge."

Alex smiled and then chuckled. "You only got half of what you wanted. You wanted power and so you took mine since you can't get my brothers but you also wanted me to suffer because you know I love having powers, at least I did. In a way Evilini, you did me a favor by taking them." Alex then weakly stood up and started walking out of the volcano as she had finally figured out where she is. "Fact is Evilini; you made my choice between marrying a regular human less painful. Also, I've found from experience that powers aren't really what I want anymore." Alex then got in close to Evilini so that they are two inches apart from each other. "All I need now is my boyfriend because incase you don't know, I'm pregnant. At least I think I am anyway, I'm not really sure." Alex kept a steady glare on Evilini as she spoke.

"That doesn't surprise me Alex, you never did obey the rules nor did you ever really listen to anyone. Especially your teachers and parents." Evilini stood there with a glare of her own.

"In a way, that's why I am. I decided to use my magic just to see my boyfriend again and it turns out that it didn't work as planned. I found that, though I was the one using my powers, they got me into nothing but trouble. I don't need my powers anymore Evilini and nor do I want them." Alex then pushed Evilini out of the way and onto the ground. "You can have my powers but I can promise you this, if you ever come after my brothers, you will regret it. I don't need my powers to take you out Evilini." Alex then reached the door and then turned to say something. "You can take all the power you like but my brother, Justin can take you out no matter how powerful you get. He may not have given you you're power but he has the power to take them from you whether he knows it or not." Alex then turned and bumped into Justin.

'Thanks Alex.' Justin whispered after hearing what his sister said about him. Then professor Crumbs gently pushed by them with Theresa and Max right behind them. Theresa ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Then Justin and the rest of the family got into a group hug. "Oh Alex, you have someone at home waiting for you." Justin said and gave her a wink.

"Then lets get out of here but before we do, I have one last question for Evilini." Alex then turned to the evil wizard. "How did you make the black cloud Evilini?" Alex asked.

This time Evilini was the confused one. "What do you mean, I had nothing to do with the black cloud but it did however give me great cover." Evilini said and was then teleported away.

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If Evilini didn't make the black cloud, then who did?" In the back, Professor Crumbs was whistling innocently. Everyone grew shocked by this.

"Well I didn't want Evilini to get to the kids and so I had to find someway to keep them at home and safe from her." Then he transported away.

Everyone held there mouths wide open from shock. Though the shock hadn't gone away, they all turned away and went home. "How did you find me anyway?"

"That was my idea Alex, sort of. I just thought that if Evilini wanted revenge on you, where would she take you. Then Justin suggested here and so here we are." Harper said running up to them.

"Thanks everyone but let's go home." Justin looked at their dad and Jerry nodded and Justin transported Alex home. "I can't believe that dad actually let you do that." Justin smiled and then led Alex to the living room where Dean sat on the couch waiting. "Dean."

"Alex." Dean got up and hugged her. "Are you ok?" Alex nodded and smiled. "Good but now for a question. First off, your family wouldn't let me go with you and they said that you'd explain if you want to." Dean said more then asked.

"You know that that isn't a question but yeah, I guess I may as well tell you." Alex took a deep breath and waited a second before explaining. "Dean, I love you very much and so the first thing before I say anything is do you love me?" Dean grew shocked by this but shrugged it off and nodded. "Then I'll tell you. Dean…I'm a wizard. I know that sounds really weird and everything but it's true." Dean looked at her in disbelief. Alex paused for a second and then came up with an example. "You remember that time with the skeleton legs. Yeah, those were actual skeleton legs because I wore those pants for to long. They are called smarty pants and if you were them for to long, then things can happen and that was one of the things that happened. The pants actually make you instantly smart; I mean how else could I know all that technological stuff. It's not like I ever study for anything other then bed."

"You study for bed?" Justin asked.

"Sort of, but that's not the point and I'm not talking to you." Alex then turned back to Dean.

"Let me guess, you being a wizard is why I got knocked out in the race and why you ended up in the drivers seat?" Dean asked remembering that enjoyably weird event.

"Yeah, yeah that's why." Alex said with a smile on her face.

"So it was your fault that I was in your bed with you that morning." Dean realized as he talked more to Alex.

"That is also my fault but that one was accidental." Alex made sure to make that clear. "Speaking of that, I have something else to say to you." Dean raised his eyebrow. "I'm pregnant Dean, I'm not positive but then again, I have been acting weird lately. So my guess is, is that I'm pregnant." Alex turned her head away from Dean waiting for him to say something.

"Ok, so why did you need to know how much I love you?" Dean said changing the obviously uncomfortable subject.

"Oh good, subject change." Alex said cheering up. "I needed to know because of a possible marriage when we get old enough to get married. I would tell you that I'm a wizard and then I would give up my powers to marry you. See, a wizard can't marry a non wizard and so wizards can give up their powers. My dad gave his up for my mom and I'm ready to give mine up for you, at least I would have been if my powers hadn't been taken from me. Come to think of it now, I wonder if that power theft affected the baby any."

"You would give everything up, for me?" Dean asked making sure he heard right.

"In a heartbeat Dean." Dean then got up off the couch and kissed Alex.

"Ok my sister must be one, crazy for being ok with her power being stolen or two, she is finally growing up to be more reliable on herself then magic." Justin said as he watched the two kiss. Just then, the rest of the Russo's came in seeing the two kiss on the couch.

"Ok you two, break it up." Jerry said smiling at his daughter. Alex looked up at her father slightly angry. "I've never been more proud of you Alex."

"Thanks dad, I think I've finally grown up a little. I have realized one thing out of this whole experience though. Two things actually, one is that Evilini is not all that smart and two, I think that having powers have gotten me into way to much trouble." Everyone in the room, including Harper who came in with the family. 'Way to much trouble.' Alex thought as she cuddled up next to Dean.

**The End**

**A/N: That's it for the Story and I hope you enjoyed the ending. I'm pretty sure that you'll have questions about some things and I think I'll answer one that someone might ask. Yes, Alex got pregnant. I may or may not do a sequel to this mainly because I have another story that I want to do. Please review and thanks for the reviews. Thanks to those just reading as well.**


End file.
